Who Knew
by ys2190
Summary: Who knew...that everything I have been told is a lie.    Who knew...how my enemy could become my boyfriend.    Who knew...how thing would turn out.    Who knew...how everything can change in one night.     Who knew...
1. The Beginning

**Who Knew – by Vonski Chapter One: The Beginning**

_Professor Dumbledore office - Hogwarts_

"How the hell could this have happened and how did no one notice this until now. Your telling me that this girl, Amelia Brown did you say, did not receive her Hogwarts letter 15 years ago and no one noticed" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"We don't know how this happened, it has gone unnoticed because no one has checked the records at the ministry for more than 15 years." Explained Dawlish the newly elected Minister of Magic. "Amelia or Mia as she sometimes goes by, lives in England, Manchester, and she apparently works for MI6, she is one of their best spies- she lives in a flat with two of her co-workers and is currently looking into the random disappearances and murders around England. That's how we found out about her; she is coming very close to discovering us. As far as I'm aware she thinks the Golden trio are responsible for them and wants to bring them to justice. She has been trying to track Harry and the others we don't know how close she is but everywhere they go she is normally there 12 hrs later at least."

"She has been through rigorous training and is considered one of their top agents. She has no family in the muggle world that we can find, and none here either. That's what makes her their best – she has nothing to loose." Explained Dawlish.

"Well someone needs to inform her of her abilities she should be given an opportunity to learn magic should she wish to do so" said Dumbledore

"Yes…well…I was thinking that she might be able to help Harry with his training and preparation for the final battle, she is the best they have then maybe we can benefit from her knowledge as she can benefit from ours"

"Well I guess it could work if both she and Harry were willing, so im guessing that you want me to be the one to them, of course the order would have to know about this as well."

"Yes I know I want the order to handle this. Until we have finished investigating everyone, I trust the order more than any team at the ministry the moment"

"I see well there is a meeting in half an hour, we will discuss this then and I shall keep you informed"

_Order headquarters _

The room sat in stunned silence – no one knew how this was possible, no body had ever slipped through the cracks before. How was it that this girl, the one who had been causing them so much grief these last few months making them have to work twice as hard – was actually a supposed to be a witch not to mention in the same year as the three people she was trying to track down. WOW

After and awkward silence it seemed like everyone found their voices at once.

"Albus what are we going to do"

"how did we not know about this"

"stupid corrupt ministry idiots"

"the poor dear"

Albus just closed his eyes and waited until everyone had settled down before he answered. "The reason Ms Brown slipped through is because for some unknown reason her name was not recorded in the Hogwarts Book of Students and since the ministry was corrupt and lacking of people who actually did their job – no one checked the book against the records at least for the last 15 years or if they did no one said anything. As you know since Dawlish became the Minster of Magic he has been slowly going through the entire ministry finding those who are corrupt, death eaters or just plain lazy. Last week they hired Mr Jones to go through the records and it was he who discovered this. As for what we are going to do about it, we are going to tell her what she is and offer to train her in exchange for her help in training Harry to fight the muggle way."

Hermione's hand shot into the air, even though she left school eight years ago, some things never change. "yes Hermione"

"but Dumbledore, do you think that is wise, she is the one who has been tracking us for the last year, she wants us stopped and jail, why would she want to help us"

"I am hoping that once she knows the truth, she will join us and things will work out. Now if that is all the questions, we need to come up with a way to contact her so that she will be willing meet up with myself and one other"

Two hours later and everything was set. A letter would be sent, claiming to have information on the Golden trio and say that they want to meet. Dumbledore would go with Lupin, Snape and McGonagall to meet with Amelia while other members of the order would be keeping an eye out for trouble. Hopefully by the end of the night Amelia would be here at Grimmauld Place and her training along with Harry's would begin tomorrow. With the meeting now over, people went their separate ways either to make preparations for tonight or home to bed. However the Golden trio were sitting in the lounge – waiting to meet the girl who had been following them for the last year.

_Meanwhile in Manchester_

She had just gone to bed and now her pager was going off. Amelia Brown rolled over and squashed it with a forceful hand, then glanced at the clock beside it 2am 'wonderful, not even half an hour of sleep'. Amelia was 25 and has been working with MI6 for the last five years. She quickly excelled through the ranks and now one of their best agents, which she quickly learnt results in her being very busy and getting very little sleep.

Bleary-eyed, she tried to find her shoes. They had been kicked off haphazardly when she collapsed on her bed. Her boss had promised her a weekend free of no call ins at all, but she didn't really mind, even though it had already been a 60 hr week, chasing the group called the Golden trio which still prove to be elusive, a page at this time of night could only mean one thing – something major had happened. Maybe the trio had been caught in the act, after all how many more people would disappear or wind up dead before they were caught. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her on numerous occasions and this was one of them. Once she was ready she picked up her pager and went to work with scenarios of what could have happened running through her head. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guy in shadows following her as she walked to HQ.

_Chapter Two: _

_MI6 Headquarters _

I walked into my office to find it exactly as I left it except for the and an envelope on my desk. This was normal procedure but something seemed different…wrong even, seriously wrong. Little did I know that my whole world was about to be turned upside down?


	2. A Strange Meeting

Chapter two 08:28

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. Enjoy_

_**Chapter Two: A Strange Meeting**_

_MI6 Headquarters Amelia's POV_

I walked into my office to find it exactly as I left it except for the envelope on my desk. This was normal procedure but something seemed different…wrong even, seriously wrong. Little did I know that my whole world was about to be turned upside down?

Inside the envelope was a picture of a man I was supposed to meet – apparently he had some info on where the Golden trio would be next – I might finally get a break in this case – the year of hard work might finally pay off, but I shouldn't get my hopes up because seriously this guy looked like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings he even had the long white beard to go with it. Anyway the meeting is arranged for 3 am in Manchester United locker room – well that's a very weird place to meet – maybe he is a footy fan - oh well Better get a move on its already 2:30

_Manchester united Locker rooms_

Twenty minutes later and I was walking into the locker room. It took me a minute to realise that I was alone, which is odd, considering that these guys always arrive early. So I decided that I would give them ten minutes then I was walking out of here and back home to my lovely warm bed.

Exactly ten minutes later in walked my meet, the guy that looked like Gandalf. But what surprised me was that he was followed in my a guy dressed in black I guess you would call it robes, and another guy who looked as if he only had one set of clothes and a lady who reminded me of a cat. Before I could react in any way Gandalf spoke "good evening miss Brown, I am sorry that we have had to meet under these circumstances but it appears there was no other way. My name is professor Dumbledore, and these are my colleagues Professors Snape, Lupin and McGonagall"

My mind was going into overdrive – how did I get myself into this mess. This was supposed to be a one on one meeting with the Gandalf guy and now I was seriously out numbered with no way out except through them – well done Amelia, very well done. And what was with the fake names I mean harry potter characters come on no one in their right mind would believe them, I decided to get straight to business. "hi, well as its so late lets get straight down to business, your note said that you had information about the group I'm tracking – the self proclaimed Golden Trio. So what have you got for me"

"ah yes before we get to that why don't we go somewhere more private" replied Gandalf. Mmmm I may be exhausted but how stupid do they think I am – I wasn't going anywhere with these guys. "I don't think so here is good enough, now you said you had information either share it with me or I am walking out of here"

The man in black laughed, "see I told you it wouldn't work" now I'm really suspicious. "Now, now Severus, there is plenty of time yet" part of my brain realised that they even used the first names of the alias's they were using, but I was more concentrating on how I was going to get out of there, I had my guns of course and a knife, but I now understood the reason for the robes unpractical they might be but I couldn't tell what weapons they hid – man I was screwed. I wrapped my hand around my gun as I spoke "ok this is your last chance to tell me whatever it is you wanted to, other wise I'm leaving."

This time it was the cat lady who spoke "miss brown, will you please just come with us it is not safe for us to talk out here." "uh-huh, I have heard that one before, now if you will excuse me I must be on my way" to my surprise they started to move, I started to walk forward only to realise they were not moving out of the way, they were coving the exits, not that I really expected them to move out of my way, but this showed that they meant business, one even pulled out a stick ha what's he going to do whack me with it. "I am afraid that you can't leave yet, miss brown, its not safe".

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, but I was already pulling out my guns when I replied "oh and I guess your going to tell me that I will be safer with you, well thanks for the offer but as you can see I can take care of myself" and with that I started to empty my rounds only watch the four of them instantly disappear from my sight. I whirled around trying to see where they went, but they were nowhere to be seen. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding. I was shocked. How the hell did they do that and more importantly what the heck were they going to tell me. I don't know how long I stood there but I realised that I should probably get moving, I decided to head back to the office as I had to report this then try and figure out who those people were but first I was going to need a coffee – lots of coffee.

_Manchester united Locker rooms – Dumbledores POV_

This was not going very well, Miss brown was to suspicious of us and Severus was doing nothing to help the situation. I motioned for lupin to try and talk to her. "I am afraid that you can't leave yet, miss brown, its not safe". I could see right away that this didn't help us at all, as Miss brown got really mad and started to pull out her guns, we knew she would have them on her. I personally didn't think she would be so quick to use them, but if she did the plan was to apparate back to HQ because magic is no use against those little bullets. Amelia yelled "oh and I guess your going to tell me that I will be safer with you, well thanks for the offer but as you can see I can take care of myself". We all saw what was going to happen and we everyone else left before Miss brown had finished yelling, but I apparated behind her.

I couldn't understand where we had gone wrong; we had done nothing to make her think we meant here any harm. Why didn't she listen? I was cut off from my thoughts when Miss Brown whirled around, (thankfully I learned when I was a lot younger how to make myself invisible) eyed looking for us. I saw her breathe a sigh of relief and I realised where we had gone wrong, we had cornered her – made her feel trapped, not by what we had said but in our actions, we had blocked her escape and then talked about taking her with us. Anyone else would have listened but she wasn't just anyone – she was a trained agent and we made her feel threatened. I waited until she left, I hoped she would go home and get some sleep, but I knew better she would go to the office, write down what happened then try to figure this out. I then realised that I had to get moving, no doubt the others had made it back already and they would be wondering where I was. Besides I needed to talk with a few people, if Miss brown was to join us then we would have to go about this another way.


End file.
